


Home

by Lozzy4992



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozzy4992/pseuds/Lozzy4992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I wrote this for Dalton Big Bang 2014 Day One - Fluff and the song I used is 'Home' by Blake Shelton. I dedicate this particular upload to Julie AKA Jaydeemz, as I know she loves this fic :3 I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaydeemz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydeemz/gifts).



_Another summer day has come and gone away,  
_ _In Paris and Rome,  
_ _But I want to go home,_

Julian had been on a world tour for the past three months promoting his latest film, an adaptation of yet another best-selling novel that Hollywood had picked up. He wasn’t complaining; the plot was decent, the money was good and the cast were a cool bunch of people. There was just one problem with it all:

Since he left LA two and a half weeks ago, he hadn’t been able to spend any time with Logan that wasn’t a rushed phone call or a late night Skype session.

And, as much as he loved his job, he really wanted to get back to his husband. 

_May be surrounded by, a million people I,  
_ _Still feel all alone,  
_ _I want to go home,  
_ _Oh, I miss you, you know,_

They had been married a couple of years, beginning filming for the film mere months after starting their life together as husbands. He missed Logan terribly, the physical ache of being away from his love becoming stronger and more constant with each passing day. Even in the company of cast members and directors and TV presenters and other guests, the ache was there in the pit of his stomach, reminding him that Logan wasn’t with him, was thousands of miles away in their beach house or working late at the law firm to avoid going back to the large, empty house. He wanted to be home so Logan didn’t have to avoid being home anymore, because he was there to make the large house not so empty.

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you,  
_ _Each one a line or two,  
_ _‘I'm fine baby, how are you?’  
_ _I would send 'em but I know that it's just not enough,  
_ _My words were cold and flat and you deserve more than that,_

Looking through the drafts folder on Julian’s e-mail were countless messages meant for his husband that had never been sent for many reasons. Some he had started, but then had been distracted by one thing or another and upon locking his phone had saved it, but he then never returned to finish it. Some were blank e-mails where he had stared at the screen whilst being driven somewhere thinking of something, _anything_ to tell the blond that would show everything he felt; how much he missed him and loved him and he was thinking about him and wished he was there with him so he could hold him and kiss him and never let him go… but nothing. So they too were saved when he locked his phone, abandoned to the grave of things Logan would never see. 

_Another airplane, another sunny place,  
_ _I'm lucky I know, but I wanna go home,  
_ _I've got to home,_

Julian loved his job, he really did; he adored the new places he visited, the people he met, the fans screaming his name, the overwhelming love he felt from his supporters. He knew it was a life not many got to live- he was living many people’s dream- but he was desperate to return to LA. He was desperate to return to Logan.

Logan was home. 

_Let me go home,  
_ _I'm just too far from where you are,  
_ _I want to come home,_

Three months, nine days and nearly seven thousand miles away from Logan, and he was ready to finish all the promotional work for the film and go back to LA. He missed being able to walk around and no-one care that he was there and not have to have his bodyguard with him every waking moment and just curl up with his husband after a long day and eat Chinese and watch movies and just _be_. He really wanted that, so much. 

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life,  
_ _It's like I just stepped outside when everything was going right,  
_ _And I know just why you could not come along with me,  
_ _This was not your dream,  
_ _But you always believed in me,_

He’d got to a point where there were times it was like he was on auto-pilot, his body taking over the usual motions of being in front of the camera and media whilst his mind blanked out so he could think about warm, sandy beaches and slicked back blond hair and green eyes and a body he knew as well as his own…

He wished Logan could just drop all his work and come out to see him, but he knew it would never happen; the blond had a law firm to run so he had to stay. Logan’s job involved very little travelling, whereas Julian’s involved a lot of travelling. They knew this, they had accepted this since high school when they were just friends and Julian would whirl off to do a movie or some Something Damaged episodes or a modelling shoot. Logan supported him one-hundred percent, but he was never going to be the red-carpet-arm-candy husband, and Julian knew that. So he just had to wait a little longer, they would be reunited soon. He just had to be patient. 

_Another winter day has come and gone away,  
_ _In even Paris and Rome,  
_ _And I wanna go home,  
_ _Let me go home,_

Japan. The last country before Julian returned to America, returned to his husband. If he allowed himself to think about how close but still so far away- nearly five and a half thousand miles- he was from his husband, he did get a little emotional (in private, if it was in public it was ‘allergies’ and ‘were they sure there was definitely no peppers in that food because they knew how they brought him out in a terrible rash’ and full diva persona if need be) but he tried to avoid thinking about it; Logan wouldn’t want him crying. They would be together again in time.

_And I'm surrounded by a million people I,  
_ _Still feel alone and I want to go home,  
_ _Oh, I miss you, you know,_

Boarding the plane back to LA had Julian’s nerves buzzing under his skin. In twelve hours he would be back in the US and (hopefully) on his way home. When he had put his seatbelt on, he slipped his earbuds in and closed his eyes, hoping to sleep for most of the flight so he would be refreshed for his spouse. 

_Let me go home,  
_ _I've had my run,  
_ _Baby I'm done,  
_ _I'm coming back home,_

Upon leaving LAX Julian got in the pre-arranged car and it set off, then after driving for a while the brunet pulling out his cell and called the only number he had rang whilst touring.

“Hey babe.”

His heart leapt at the sound of his husband’s voice and he bit back the grin. “Hey Lo, how are you?”

“I’m alright, just watching TV, how are you?”

“I’m alright, just heading back to my hotel; I had an interview with a magazine.”

“Oh cool, how was it?”

“It was fine, the guy doing the interview was really nice. Enough about me, I’ve talked about me so much it’s getting tiring. What are you up to tonight?”

Logan gasped in comical horror, “My Diva doesn’t want to talk about himself? Are you feeling alright?”

“Looo,” he whined as the blond laughed. “Please just humour me. How’s your day been? What do you plan on doing?”

“Today was alright, busy as always,” he sighed. “I’ve got a case coming up that’s taking up a lot of time in the office, not enough for me to have to stay late but enough to have me working my ass off when I’m in,” he sighed again. “And tonight I’m going to watch TV, maybe buy in a pizza if I can’t find anything good enough in the fridge.”

“Sounds like a nice, quiet evening.”

“What are you doing tonight?”

“Lo please-”

“Sorry, force of habit,” Logan chuckled and the brunet could hear him moving around the house. “I’m feeling a film, what do you suggest I watch?”

The actor quietly exited the car, carrying his case to avoid making any more noise. “How about ‘White Chicks’?”

“Babe, you know I can’t watch ‘White Chicks’ alone; I need someone to quote it with me.”

“Well maybe you will have someone to quote it with you…”

“What do you mean?”

Julian couldn’t hold back the grin forming on his lips, “Lo?”

“Yeah?”

“Open the door.” 

_Let me go home,  
_ _It'll all be alright,  
_ _I'll be home tonight,_

Moments later, the door swung open and Logan stood in the entrance, eyes shining with tears and his face a picture of shock before he launched himself at the brunet, hugging him tightly and burying his head in the crook of the the other's neck. Julian grinned tearfully and wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist as the blond murmured, “Welcome home, Jules.” Before crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

_I'm coming back home._


End file.
